dendrofandomcom-20200222-history
Shu Starling
Shu Starling (シュウ・スターリング), real name Mukudori Shuichi, is the older brother of Ray Starling. He is a Master of the Kingdom of Altar, the current holder of the position of 1st rank in the kingdom's kill rankings and one of the Superiors known as the Kingdom of Altar's Big Three. He is also a member of the clan Death Period. Appearance Shu is a young man with long black hair, a toned body and handsome features at around 180 cm in height. Due to an unfortunate mishap during the creation of his avatar, he accidentally set it to look exactly like his real life self. As such, he habitually wears animal costumes as a disguise. Personality Shu has a easygoing and whimsical personality. He frequently makes puns corresponding with the type of animal suit he's wearing at the time. He possesses an extremely strong fighting spirit that lets him persevere no matter the circumstances, just like his brother Ray. History When he was younger, Shu was a part of the entertainment industry, working as a child actor and singer in various roles, including as part of a hero group. He was also part of an international group of child singers, which is where he first met Rachel Raymuse. After leaving the entertainment industry for unspecified reasons, Shu began studying martial arts and participating in competitions during his high school years, culminating in becoming the Under 16 World Champion of the Unlimited Pankration competition. During his university years, Shu frequently accompanied some of his professors on trips outside of Japan, where he got into the habit of buying lottery tickets. He eventually won, and used the money to buy several apartment buildings in Tokyo. At around this time, the game Infinite Dendrogram was released, and Shu was one of the first players. During his avatar creation, he accidentally set it to look like his real self, and the Management A.I in charge of his avatar, Humpty, refused to allow him to change it, so he was forced to wear costumes in order to disguise himself. As a Master, Shu quickly rose to the top, becoming renowned as a first-rate player, and involving himself an various incidents. Abilities Embryo War God Ship, Baldr(戦神艦 バルドル): A Form VII TYPE: Guardian Gear Fortress Weapon Embryo, Baldr is an extremely rare quadruple hybrid of the High -End versions of four of the basic Embyo categories. Baldr has 7 different forms, each of which can be used seperately. *'1st Form': An arm mounted cannon. **'Strength Bullet': Baldr fires a bullet of light that deals direct damage equaling to Shu's STR stat multiplied by 35. The bullet is extremely slow and can only be fired once every 24 hours. *'2nd Form': A Gatling gun *'3rd Form': A fixed turret cannon. It can be operated remotely. *'4th Form': A tank. It is capable of independent operation and speech. *'5th Form': A light cruiser. It can operate on all terrains. *'6th Form': A heavy cruiser. Has increased firepower and can be operated at sea. *'7th Form': A battleship. The available firepower is increased from the 6th form, unique armaments can be used and it possesses living quarters and a self-destruct function. **'Twin Quintuple Cannon' (両舷五連装自在砲塔): A series of cannons mounted on Baldr. Unique shells can be loaded into it. ***'DD Shells': Shells capable of dealing direct damage of 20,000 to a target. **'Stardust Genocider'(七十七連装誘導飛翔体発射機構): A series of missile launchers on the Baldr's deck. Unique missiles can be loaded into it. ***'F-Flash Warheads': Missiles quipped with flashbangs. **'Bloody Laser Storm'(光学斬式近接防御網): A series of laser cannon that can be fired from turrets located all around the ship. Battery cells for usage are generated and discarded within the ship. Requires MP to be used. Unmatched God of War, Baldr (無双之戦神バルドル): Baldr's ultimate skill. It transforms into it's Full Offense Mode, which is a giant robot more than 100 meters in length. The robot is controlled by Shu, and can reproduce all his movements perfectly. Shu's HP is multiplied by 100, STR is doubled, and AGI and DEX are multiplied by 2.5, excluding equipment bonuses. Job King of Destruction (破壊王): The Superior Job from the crasher grouping. This job focuses on STR, which leads it to have unbalanced stats. The condition for achieving the job are to deal over 100,000,000 points of damage, defeat a certain number of UBM's in solo combat and complete a certain quest. *'Authority of Destruction'(破壊権限): Allows the destruction of indestructible targets whose endurance is lower than the user's attack power. The user can destroy targets that have resistance against physical attacks like spirits or slimes, or even Type:Territory Embryos, which usually cannot be interfered with. *'World Breaker'(破界の鉄槌): The final skill of the King of Destruction. It is only available to users whose STR stat exceeds 70,000. By increasing the user's physical stregth to the limit, they can release a blow that can "destroy the world." When combined with the Authority of Destruction, the user can destroy space itself. When the destroyed space is restored, the resulting distortions will cause huge damage to anything within range, including the user. Many of the tians who recieved this job in the past died due to this skill. Destroyer: The high rank job from the crasher grouping Breaker(壊屋): A low rank job specializing in STR for destoying obstacles. *'Battering Ram'(破城槌): The characteristic skill of the Breaker job. It multiplies the damage of the users attack by 6 times. It requires some time to charged before use. *'Piercing Jackhammer'(削岩穿): An active skill that increases the damage and penetrating power of an attack. It requires some time to be charged before use. Other Martial Arts: Having studied a renowned ancient martial arts style and winning the Under 16 Unlimited Pankration tournament during his high school years, Shu is an extremely skilled martial artist, capable of predicting his opponents moves up to 10 steps ahead. This allows him to fight as a vanguard, despite possessing low speed and endurance. Trivia *Aside from the reward he recieved from defeating the Tri-Zenith Dragon, Gloria, all of Shu's UBM special rewards have been animal suits. Category:Male Characters Category:Masters Category:Characters